Knahswahs Prison
Knahswah's Prison This is the second dungeon in order and chaos. Normal mode is level 10-30 Legend mode is level 60-70 This dungeon is different from Relic's Key as it is an "exploration dungeon" and it is harder to complete. When you first go in you will be fighting humans elves and orcs. Make sure your party is all attacking the same one because they lose aggro quite easily. In the room with the NPC, go talk to him to get shadow resistance. When you get to the undead groups with the wolves, anyone who isn't tank should switch to ranged attacks. The zombies/skeletons have a really powerful poison spell that can kill quickly; target and eliminate them first. The first boss is called "Knahswahs Executioner". When fighting him, it is a good idea to put some distance between you and him. He has a spell which causes him to spin around in a circle, and anyone caught near it will take serious damage. Not much of a strategy for him besides avoid the spin or you will die (hint: The Executioner will have a blue aura on him during a "charging" phase, after which the spinning attack will commence)The party will reach the 2nd boss through the water prison into the death chamber and encounter the boss "Ariel". The first thing you will notice that the whole party will be constantly bleeding, making AoE heal abilities a good idea because everyone is constantly damaged. Ariel has a spell that stuns for a few seconds, but if you can control the aggro on him he isn't that hard. When he gets to approximately 2% health he will start shaking, and at this point the party needs to do serious damage to him and kill him before he explodes. If he does explode, chances are the whole party will die instantly. After you kill this boss, it will say "You hear a far away door creak open". Make your way through the mobs to the last boss. The final boss is called "Cosmo" and is significantly harder than the other bosses. At full health he will appear as a mage. Attack him and run away from fireballs. After he takes some damage he will transform into a demon; this is where most of the fight is. This is where you need to be careful, approximately every 30 seconds he will summon an undead and say "The dead come fight for me!" When the undead spawns, attack it with everything you have instantly or else he will take life from it and heal back to full health (basically ending the fight). When he is almost dead he'll transform back into a mage and once you kill him the dungeon is finished. A good trick to get all the info you can on the prison if you are level 60 would be to solo on normal dungeon difficulty. Keep your eyes open for everything and get used to the feel of the place, it really does help. Drops All mobs: Random high level blues (Red lotus, Heartforgers, Bloodmon, etc) Epic glove and leg recipes for all rune gear types First boss (Executioner of Knahswahs) Executioner's Vorpal Sword (EPIC) Two-Handed 248-292 Damage Speed 3.5 (77.1 Damage per second) + 37 Str Requires level 60 Allowable class - Warrior + hit level 26 + Critcal level 24 Black Lotus dagger -98-129 Dmg (2.2 Speed) -51.6 Dps -10 Agill -15 Attack Power -10 Critical level Biting Ring + 18 Agil + 32 Ranged Attack Power Bright Shadow Shoes Contraint Necklace -14 Agil -15 Attack Power -15 Hit level Black Heart (Ring) -10 Wis -26 Healing Power -10 Mana per 8 secs Second boss (Ariel) Bloody Claw (EPIC) Off Hand (Fist Weapon) 75-115 Damage Speed 1.6 + 19 Strength Requires Level 60 Allowable Class - Warrior, Ranger, Monk + Attack Power 12 Ariel's Objection necklace -12 Stam -13 Block Level -11 Parry Level Carrion Longbow -94-120 Dmg (2.2 Speed) -48.6 Dps -6 Agil -6 Stam -21 Ranged Attack Power Mix Magic Gloves -60 Armor -14 Wis -24 Spell Power -14 Spell Crit Steel Shadow Brestplate -737 Armor -17 Str -24 Stam -16 Dodge -24 Parry Waterboarding Cloak -46 Armor -12 Stam -12 Wis -42 Healing power -8 Mana per 8 secs Cowardly Cloak - 15 armor -8 Wis -7 Spell Power Cowardly Cloak -15 Armor ( lRequires lvl 20) -8 Wis -7 Spell Power Third boss (Cosmos) Essence of Death Crystal Skull Dagger (EPIC) + 6 Wisdom + spell critical 10 + Healing 41 Swallow Cloak Animalistic Power Legguard -159 Armor + 19 Agility + 16 Stamina + Ranged attack power 56 + hit level by 16 Cosmos Dedicated Robe -97 Armor -22 Str -16 Stam -41 Attack Power /+15 Crit Lvl Mercenary's Handguard -458 Armor -10 Str -25 Stam -14 Dodge Level Magic Stone Handguard Exile Short Boots Underdog Chestplate -723 Armor -26 Str -30 Attack Power -24 Crit Level Reference: Gameloft iOS Discussions thread Category:Dungeons Category:Tear Coast Category:Knahswahs Prison